toronto_maple_leafsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Queen Armada/Troubles with Leafs
The Leafs have troubles in their structure.Their scouting is good.They can't make anything of scouting and are badly damaged from the baby boomer era players that they were from 1980 to 1990's and began retiring in 2000's.This is destruction in caliber of players.They could not get late 80's Maple Leafs to play to 2000's which many NHL teams can do and do in America.If they don't they won the Stanley Cup.Toronto had the destructive Cliff Fletcher who was wasting Toronto's budget.You must retain a team from 80's in order to be a champion but to have your high caliber players.The Leafs were confused with defensive offensive forwards.They got Zezel and made him do this.Traffic in front of the net.Zezel is a game winning goal scorer who is used in play making and slap a one timer from Gilmour.They both were Blues.Gilmour Clark combo got goals and against the Kings.But I would have traded Clark for a high caliber player like Graves,Granato,Creighton,Mellamby.These teams will trade these type of players but for Clark.Sheppard,Yserbaert but many players are scorers on the Leafs and make that evident in their career they go to the cool gang teams Like Flyers or Wings or NJ.Cliff Fletcher did not heal injured players and had high caliber players in Leeman,Marois,Iafrate,Kurvers,Ramage,Olczyk,Courtnall,Fergus, No. Player Pos Age Ht Wt S/C Exp Birth Date Summary 18 Peter Ihnacak C 30 5-11 180 R/- 5 May 3, 1957 10 G, 20 A, 30 P Miroslav Frycer RW 28 6-0 200 L/- 6 September 27, 1959 12 G, 20 A, 32 P Tom Fergus C 25 6-3 210 L/- 6 June 16, 1962 19 G, 31 A, 50 P They had these players.Many teams keep their valuable scorers and re-arrange the lines.They aquire to improve a line with a winger or center or a change in play to trade for players equal to who they have,swap.They lost 80's chemistry out of their team.These players then prematurely retired dishearted.2000's Maple Leafs lacked what I was saying,scoring Maple Leaf veteran not a fresh trade player.An old Leaf.Trade is where you make a traded player into a Leaf in years,play for decades.You don't lose your free agents.You pay the valuable players off in free agent and don't let it get to that.Stanley Cup Leafs of 1960's to 1900's.They homegrown their stars of high caliber level they had in their system.These players are equal to big name players of the league in history of 70's,80's and 90's.Max Bentley is better than Mark Recchi in his prime.Bentley never lost it like Bruin Recchi.Bentley was a huge forward that would score around the net and utilize his speed like Mark Messier.Ted Kennedy is like Brendan Shanahan.Ian Turnball is like Zhitnik.Turk Broda is better than Bill Randford.The Leafs back then had this from a simple procedure of growing and holding on to their players and having them healed from injuries to bring back Stanley Cups.Many of them were at least 5yrs a Leaf or more from trade and re-signed to be a Leaf Legend.Leeman is like Maruk of Caps.Olczyk is like Hejduk but Leaf Eddie O.Gilmour had no chemistry grown Leaf to pass.And Andreychuk was this Leaf the Leafs dealt off but is a better scorer than Ponikarovsky and Antropov and could have been a Leaf up to then.The Leafs did not care enough.When veterans get old they pick to score game winners when their numbers go down and assist.Fletcher was spending cash and wasting it on unimportant free agents and was destructive,he did not need these players for he had them from 80's and as 2000's would have had them from 90's.That is what the Stanley Cup champions do and players like these important players are the ones that score in the playoffs and then a new combo starts in the Final.Too much homegrown and caliber level starts to be average and then they go to the trade to raise the caliber level of lines to above average in deals.Your not supposed to lose in free agents.60's ended and to Sitler was the last Leaf of high caliber for a Cup and President's trophy.You need to win trophies in NHL awards for your players to stay with you on first 2 lines and after 5yrs chances.Leafs were not smart free agent signings and lost alot from the beginners manual gimme free agents and teams in US don't take free agents like that,celibration.The play level and style of trade player after 5yrs changes to what the Leafs want.Getting coaches from the past,decade before to assist and make Leaf dream organization,coaches and combos.Carpenter and Gilmour.Watt and Gartner.Quinn and Olczyk.Quinn and D.Marois and Iafrate.Mandatory Ellett and Quinn,Coach Quinn.The League has rules that you can do,their are more coaching chores than 1 head coach.And when you have it in your organization,that is the way the Stanley Cup champions do it from their own archive of valuable coaches and players.Andreychuk is like John Tonelli.Tonelli was assassin player Flames needed and went to the final.Andreychuk was this.Leafs believe players run out of gas even when they have a Gartner and find no value in them and dish them off for lesser players in a cycle.Warrener for Andreychuk,Leafs lost.Self Destructiveness.Leaf players don't play fresh like veteran US NHL team players play fresh and lively to defeat teams for decades.A Leaf is for a few years.Veteran is supposed to fluctuate in their career,when they were younger they had 70 point season and after score under 100points as veteran after those years of 60 points.Powerplay experts and penalty killers.Andreychuk and Olczyk and Krushelnyski Gartner.Blueliners valuable players Ellett,Iafrate,Kurvers.Ramage could have been dealt to LA.Courtnall could have been dealt to Caps.Leafs really don't have experts in knowing what type of players are what,they jam this into a head coach to do like Quinn.They don't know about powerplay experts and penalty killers.And what Zezel is.They don't understand what the trade players specialty is what training they did to be a specialty players.NJ Devils of 2000's confuses the Leafs.They don't know what Elias is.He is a defensive scorer.There are fast skating defensive scorers.And when the Leafs don't have up to date expert scouting they have holes in scoring and gameplay and lose and don't have anything,empty handed.Leafs do not understand chemistry.This is American NHL concept that has brought Stanley Cup to them,awards and being top ten teams.Leafs don't have experts in the trade to precisely what they want.The Leaf players are not trained in types of shots.Scouting is poor and needs to be hugest of organization.Scouting gives us support and play books.We have people orchestrate playbooks on the ice with signals.The players are trained in particular types of passing styles and shot types.When they do a play and they mix up plays and have seperate.Type of wrist shot in a pattern to the net.Defense to chip in old days of 1920's and then scoring near net.The players are trained in types of passing and shot types that bring success to sets of plays they go with.They can bring back offensive greats like Marois,Leeman and even make Gilmour as they make them into plays of the past,recorded in history of Maple Leafs.Train players who can play like attributes of the players.When they have a quality of a great Leaf player its an attribute.He can do a setup with checking to wrister that scores and with checking to setup this wrister play.Andreychuk and dream Leafs Heros Greats of every decade in plays.Attributes captured in plays.Player is tradesman that can preform types of patterns to do the types of offense.Many players switched to arsenal they were trained with not just wrister.In situation as they change in hockey like crazy they can go to backhand for goal to the net.Captain is orchestrator of plays from the bench.He yells in codes and can do constant chatter as another coach on ice.Assistant does this too backup.Leadership to curve the plays on the ice.Lives and re-lives in coaching staff and organization,which participates full duties given scouting reports first hand.Head Coach is not given reports and important ones.He is given the median.The norm.The Head Coach can boost levels.The structure and playbook of the team is uninterupted.Head Coach just plays the structure without any major change.He is not a destructive innovator.Plays are effective as proven by another type of coach.Different types of coaches.Handyman coach,Master builder,GM,President.And to get them to play higher.They don't exactly follow it through,add to it like reports.Hockey arena and home ice and on the road to transport this to enemy territory.Minors is training and aquiring from other organizations players in trade.Trade meaning players train in their utilities and arsenal.They have defensive hockey training to fall back on as training in types of offense and behaviour offense.Patterns are controlled as we want who can preform and fit into this type of play.Mixed and match.Trained and shaped him to make instant goals.Trained him to make this back hand cross ice pass in attacking zone.He put it into effect in minor league games,proven it works.Defense he was doing defense like wrecking up plays.As teams are all different,different defensive plays per team NHL.Scout each team to get types of plays for defense.Leafs Staggered defense and 4 Man Box.Staggered from Darryl Sitler's days can come back.It has offense in it for defenseman.Staggered is Leafs foundation and so is 4 Man Box but changes as Diamond for offense and Positional.Change and practice Staggered D with a successful group.Changing to cater to each team they play in rivalry and key games in season schedule.Any defenseman does not need a character to complete defensive tasks as long as they are doing it and playing the man,forwards and stray defenseman.Shadowing scorers and line changes and in games reports who is dangerous.Game winner in CBC,who's going to score the Leafs need analysts like this.Changing Staggered to each NHL team they face.Add 4 Man Box in it to collapse fall in their zone.Graduates from University in the organization and able to handle the team.Head Coach can change even to President for weeks is the head coach.University graduate in academics with high degrees.Well educated even from UN will make improvement and repair the Leafs.UN member and UFP as President or President of TV for Leafs is doing Head coach duties for a duration.High degree,United Federation of Planets in Space Toronto.UN member from Toronto in origin.Know how to repair the defense and install permanent system forever in Leafs.Train the players to be like past secret Leaf Greats of 1987 and 1989 to 1993.High education in middle,coaching.Supervise the minor leagues to see how they are monitored and even draft them and see how they work.Working and functionable.Set of player and plays.Growing them and bringing them up to Professional NHL or Leafs.When a player has training in plays these are his tactics.Tactics means head coach runs the team manually and goes on modes.Player can make judgement to go to his tactics as defenseman.Defensive tactics.Tactics can be controlled by club.Tactics are from players judgement.Coaches and their tactics.Marois,Leeman and Andreychuk went to their tactics as players.Player in minors and their building of tactics.Minors teams trade players for each other's tactics in exchange as players.Swap.Tactics can be controlled by the coach and integrated in effective plays.UFP head coach or other jobs with coaching duties.Decisions in play patterns.The Leafs had a high quality team and players but don't have the plays and structure for them.Andreychuk has no direct direction and Olczyk either.Leafs does resort to the past era plays but current day NHL has changed.These plays work with trade players and the Leaf heroes.They just don't have the coaching structure for them.They did not train them earlier in minors to effective Leaf plays.The Leafs did not make and scout new plays.They would have the great players but nothing effective to work them around and make them bang it home and Leaf woes in defensive strategy.They don't have a commander on defensive playbook plays.Defense hand and hand to assist and score.The Leafs premature retirement of the players who can't lay back on the teams playbook structured system.Many players on trade and in Leafs system as D.Marois and Borshevsky retired early.If put on playbook format they would have played longer and got the Leafs to Stanley Cup,well their format must be proven to work.Players get 4 times as old on the Leafs and Leafs deal them for fresh players which is destructive and wrong.The players time is not up its the Leaf organization that needs to be free agent.Their time is up and then blame players.Gilmour was not handled properly.He should have stayed as a Leaf.Proper structure and the players know like acting what to do but for 40 yrs ago and more in one game.Improvement them or reserve them and annalyze them.Players fall back on them and production under orchestrator as the many coaches.Fall back on structure of the Organization the playbook structure and plans.Get players that play similiar to particular plays so they fit in the plays structure and skate in the pattern,the trade.Many plays started as simple plays.They then added and mixed and match plays together.Like putting a simple cross blue line to a pass to a shot can be added with dump and chase and more plays.Improv could be used which is like having mic and headphones to relay during practice.They have mics to talk amongst them and follow orders from management.Practice this til they take it into a game.They in practice mimic plays opposition do and try to do a hockey play combining defense play with offense reverse.Rebound causes break for defense and defense can pitch in to score with mics and headphones.Recordings systems as many NHL teams do this in modern day.That is how they got good in practice as the Stanley Cup Champions and first overall.Microphones on team and their lines.During the season hot and cold happens.So their lines fluctuate in getting offense and defense.Lines 3 and 4 can be used with defense mixed with veteran offense.You can get scoring from your 4 lines.Some will be hot vs some teams and their playing styles and them training.Defense core plays hot vs types of teams in league to use stretegy to wreckup plays and send the puck up to the forward lines and carry it in for some offense.Hot and cold lines.Lines purpose being raised in minors.Training using microphones and shouting and hearing instructions to change places to form up plays.Co-ordination.Co-ordinator.Backing of the city of Toronto and all fan cities to use their government and city hall powers to support the Leafs.In areas.Toronto needs to know about trade.You have player slots from each decade in Leafs history which are attributes you want in Leafs All Star team per decade.You have player ratings for each postion.Then you raise players to fit them into each position slots with all ratings fulfilled.Speed levels of players,skating and hardest shot.Skills tests are done by Leafs to findout about their players from each part decade.Trade means to get a player that can fit in a position player slot.And that player might be over the ratings of the slot.Even for goaltending.Coach uses player slots and use of many other coaches specialize in area and acel in each area they specialize,not Head Coach which has expertise in every area overall.Not high ratings like other coaches.Many coaches are not at highest level in 2 areas.Usually other coaches are higher in 2 areas.Because head coach has to be above average in every category.Coach figures out how to match player slots to coaching strategies now with computers work it out to see.Patterns.As the players learned the plays the Leafs wanted them to know from who the Leafs face.Player train in minors on coaching strategies and how to form them up til they are in Toronto as Leaf.Then the coach does not have to explain and have confusion as they know in codes and catch on after first week.They go into each area coaching strategy like Triangle and positional and their ratings in categories like shooting percentage.shot power.speed.aggressive,checking and stats recorded during seasons on percentages in offense and defense during coaching strategy.Need expert coach in this area under Head Coach.Many Head coaches are a B level 70percent in every category.Other coaches like goaltending or defensive co-ordinator are 90percent and more in defense or offense,what they specialize in.But they dip down in other categories to a C or 60percent.Not head coach.PP and on the rush.Got to do scouting of their own games.Match it up to coaching.That the practice to get it right and speak in coaching language.Goaltenders have a plan and strategy as where you want them and their percentages in glove,blocker,pad saves,speed and quickness.Goaltending coach just gather to goaltending stations in every area,from computer simulation,the ice area reserved for goaltending coach and his goalies.Defensive coach and his defenseman and their stations,practice in computer simulation and ice area for defense practice which has offense training.Then the forwards and offense coach and their stations around arena to computer simualtion practice to parts ice for forwards practice offense training.Head coach combines all stations and goes to one after the other as he says he combined some drills. Category:Blog posts